Battery-powered computing systems and devices have been adopted for use in many aspects of daily life. As these systems and devices are more widely adopted and used in place of other computing systems and devices, they are designed to be more flexible and powerful, but are also more complex.
In some designs, computing systems include several respective processors and subsystems. In certain circumstances, one or more of the processors and subsystems may encounter an error condition which halts or interrupts processing. However, even in this case, other processors, sometimes system status or management processors, continue to operate without error. In this case, the computing system may still be able to perform some tasks. To fully recover, however, it may be necessary to perform a restart or reboot of the entire system. Depending upon the design of the device, disconnection from power might be required. For example, some battery-powered computing systems might require the removal of a battery.